


Break

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [318]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, Sam's death is hovering between murder and suicide, all except Sam off screen, alternate s10, and okay with that, dark season ten, he walks into it knowing he'll die, many major characters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: After all this time, Sam breaks. And decides this, this is the final straw, and he needs to let go.





	

Sam has survived so much. Angels, demons, hell, possessions, Cold Oak, hunting. Everything. Sometimes grudgingly, sometimes unwillingly pulled out alive and forced to keep on going, damn the consequences and how he feels. But he’s always kept going, always somehow, miraculously, kept going.

Not this time. This time, Sam’s done. It’s over. He doesn’t want to survive anymore, not if…well, not if this is what life is going to be like.

It’s time, he figures. Time to let go. He’s tried it before, tried to let go and be done. He doesn’t figure anything will be pulling him back this time.

Cas is dead. Charlie, too, both of them left for Sam to find mangled corpses, Cas’ with black wing prints spread across the asphalt. Garth might try to save Sam if he knew anything about what is going on, but Sam isn’t stupid enough to call him, to bring him into this and have to watch him die too. He burned two friends already, and he won’t do it again. No, everyone is gone, Sam is on his own, and it’s time to let go. 

He finds the demon at a bar. Dean–it’s still Dean, even if it’s not entirely, but Sam’s too far gone to try to grapple with the differences anymore–grins at him. “Come to try to lock me up?” he asks, making a _tsking_  sound. “Ya know I’m stronger than ya, Sammy boy.”

Sam shakes his head. Locking Dean up–yes, he should do that. That’s his job, isn’t it? To lock Dean up, to keep him from hurting people, to stop this.

But he’s already proven he can’t. He can’t fix Dean, can’t keep him safe, can barely keep himself together. Now, he can’t even do that. Now, he just wants it to be over.

It doesn’t take long. Dean’s gone, or mostly gone, or maybe he always harbored the desire to stab Sam. It doens’t matter. The demon wants Sam gone, apparently, and he’s not waiting around for it to happen naturally. Sam doesn’t put up much of a fight.

Sam bleeds out slowly, but he doesn’t try to stop it. He just closes his eyes and lets it happen, refusing only to look into those deep black eyes above him before he goes.

He hears Dean chuckling a bit, and then walking away, and then nothing. Sam dies with half a smile on his lips. Finally, it’s over. It’s all over, and he doesn’t have to fight to stay alive one more day, one more hour. Finally, he can just let go.


End file.
